ACROVIVA
ACROVIVA (アクロビバ), formerly C/olorage (カラーエイジ), is a rival group for the Hello!Project group ANGERME. The group was formed in October 11, after a series of auditions for a new "rival" group within Hello! Project. Just days lafter they were formed, the group released their debut single, "Itazura Soretomo Motenashi". December 24, after their rival group's name change from S/mileage to ANGERME, the group's official name was changed to ACROVIVA. Members Current Members First Generation (2011) *Hayashi Riko (林理子; Red) - Leader *Goto Chisame (後藤千雨; Green) - Sub Leader *Oonishi Chizuru (大西千鶴; Blue) *Sakurazaki Miyako (桜咲宮古; Light Green) Second Generation (2012) *Akashi Yue (明石越; Lavender) Third Generation (2014) *Nakata Nio (中田仁王; Yellow) *Ogawa Hanako (小川花子; Peach) *Kitagawa Misa (北川みさ; Light Blue) Fourth Generation (2015) *Otoko Momoka (男桃華; Salmon) Fifth Generation (2016) *Aoki Mirai (青木未来; Teal) Former Members First Generation *Arikara Erika (有川 エリカ; Dark Pink) Graduated January 6, 2012 *Mochizuki Nina (望月ニーナ; Yellow) Graduated September 20, 2014 *Sasaki Setsuna (佐々木刹那; Mint) Graduated December 18, 2015 *Chiba Yuri (千葉県ゆり; Purple) Graduated June 4, 2016 *Suzume Tomoko (雀智子; Dark Pink) Graduated December 13, 2016 Third Generation *Wada Takara (和田タカラ; Orange) Graduated Summer 2017 Rivals Since ACROVIVA is the rival to Hello!Project group ANGERME, each ACROVIVA member has their own rival within ANGERME. The first generation of rivals were appointed October 29,2011, the day before the release of their debut single. As of February 19, 2017, the rival system is no longer in use. C/olorage -> S/mileage Rival *Hayashi Riko -> Wada Ayaka *Arikara Erika -> Maeda Yuuka (Former Member) *Sasaki Setsuna -> Fukuda Kanon (Former Member) *Mochizuki Nina -> Saito Kotomi (Former Member) *Goto Chisame -> Nakanishi Kana *Oonishi Chizuru -> Takeuchi Akari *Sakurazaki Miyako -> Katsuta Rina *Chiba Yuri -> Tamura Meimi (Former Member) *Suzume Tomoko -> Tanaka Rika (Former Member) *Akashi Yue -> Yamamoto Ran *Wada Takara -> Murota Mizuki *Nakata Nio -> Aikawa Maho (Former Member) *Ogawa Hanako -> Makino Haruka *Kitagawa Misa -> Sasaki Rikako *Otoko Momoka -> Kamikokuryo Moe *Aoki Mirai -> Kasahara Momona History 2011 September 28, Tsunku wrote on his blog that he was having auditions for a new rival group. Three days later, it was put on the official Hello!Project website that there was currently the: Hello!Pro Rivalry ~Group Auditions~ 2011. '' October 18, it was revealed that the winners were: Hayashi Riko, Arikara Erika, Sasaki Setsuna, Mochizuki Nina, Goto Chisame, Oonishi Chizuru, Sakurazaki Miyako, Chiba Yuri, and Suzume Tomoko. It was revealed that they would be 'rivaling' S/mileage. October 30, C/olorage released their first single, Itazura Soretomo Motenashi (Trick or Treat!). December 12,the group released their first album,Ultra 1. After the graduation of S/mileage member '''Maeda Yuuka, it was announced that Arikara Erika would be leaving the group. Arikara graduated December 20, 2011. 2012 March 2012, C/olorage had their first tour. S/mileage appeared as guests, and they had an 'Age vs Age' dance off, in which C/olorage was the winners. April 14, It was announced that C/olorage would be releasing their second single. May 5, C/olorage released the single: Get Up!. It was their first single and currently, only single to have an English name. May 30, C/olorage released their second album 'Colorful 2' C/olorage performed at the '''Hello! Project Tanjou 15th Anniversary Live Summer 2012' as one of the main acts/ August 14, C/olorage released the single 'Sakebu!.''' October 22, Tsunku posted on his twiter "Planning 2013 for C/olorage. There will be a new C/olorage!". It became clear that he is finding a new image for C/olorage to set straight on in 2013 and on. October 27, a video was released on their official youtube channel: ColorageCHANNEL that they are going to be having a Spring 2013 tour, called the C/olorage Live Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~Sore O Shinjite!~, and that they would be releasing a new single, "Shin Jidai / Go Girl!",December 23, 2012. November 1, Hello!Project DIVAS. member Akashi Yue was added to the line up as the rival of Yamamoto Ran. 2013 It was announced that C/olorage would be releasing their 5th single May 18,2013.The single's title is DISCO DISCO/Bara to Koibito (Roses and Lovers). On May 31,it was announced that C/olorage would release their third album,3 Different Rainbows,July 28,2013. July 6,it was announced that C/olorage would be releasing their sixth single,Kanpekichan/Dragon KASAI,July 6,2013.It will be their rival of S/mileage's Atarashii Watashi ni Nare!/Yattaruchan. While Goto Chisame will be the Kanpekichan of C/olorage,Nakanishi Kana will be the Yattaruchan of S/mileage. When Saito Kotomi announced her graduation from S/mileage, it was announced that her C/olorage rival (Mochizuki Nina) would be graduating also,at the Hello!Project Summer 2014 Concert. Mochizuki will be the second C/olorage member to graduate. At a Fanclub event for Hayashi Riko's birthday,C/olorage's seventh single was announced. It is titled "Hosho! FUTURE/Watashi wa Jounetsu ga Hoshi",and will be released December 13,one day before the release of S/mileage's 15th single. On December 31, durning the H!P Countdown event, it was revealed that Suzume Tomoko would be switching her color from "Coral" to "Dark Pink". 2014 September 20, Mochizuki officially left C/olorage. On October 5, C/olorage revealed four new girls to rival the new S/mileage members. On December 18, after S/mileage announced their official new name (ANGERME), it was announced that C/olorage would be changing their name to ACROVIVA. 2015 March 11, ACROVIVA released their first single with their new name, "Yume Naki Yume wa Yume Janai / Nightmare no Kongo". In early May, it was announced that Sasaki Setsuna would be graduating from the group, as Fukuda Kanon was leaving ANGERME. Her final concert is on December 18 at the Nippon Budokan. 2016 On June 4, Chiba Yuuri graduated from the group. On December 13, Suzume Tomoko graduated from the group. 2017 On February 19, the "rival" system officially ended. The reason given was that ACROVIVA wants to become its' own group, follow its' own path, and differentiate the split between ANGERME and ACROVIVA. The same day, Wada Takara announced her graduation from the group. She'll graduate Summer 2017. Discography Singles #2011.10.30 Itazura Soretomo Motenashi #2012.05.05 Get Up! #2012.08.14 Sakebu #2012.12.23 Shin Jidai / Go Girl! #2013.05.18 DISCO DISCO / Bara to Koibito #2013.07.06 Dragon KASAI / Kanpekichan (Dragon Fire / Perfectchan) #2013.12.13 Hosho! FUTURE/Watashi wa Jounetsu ga Hoshi (Guaranteed! FUTURE/I want a Passion) #2014.05.15 Midnight Temptation / Watashi wa Colorful!!! #2014.09.01 Vitamin Kareshi / Koi no Bazaar #2015.03.11 Yume Naki Yume wa Yume Janai / Nightmare no Kongo (夢 なき 夢 わ 夢 じゃない / ナイトメアの今後) #2015.09.26 TONIGHT TONIGHT! / sky's the limit / Mijuku DREAMER #2016.01.25 Fuyu... / Hello to Goodbye #2016.05.18 ICE CREAM LOVE / Nakimushi Idol #2016.08.07 Donna Toki mo Zutto / Happy Together / Baby, Baby, Baby! #2017.02.01 TO THE TOP!!! / Omoi yo Hitotsu ni Nare Albums #2011.12.12 Ultra 1 #2012.05.30 Colorful 2 #2013.07.28 3 Different Rainbows #2014.08.23 Kira Kira 4 Other Singles #2012.04.29 Color vs Smile (with S/mileage) Works TV Programs *2011-2014 Uwa!C/olorage! *2011-2012 Hello Pro!TIME *2012-2013 Hello!SATOYAMA Life *2015- ACROVIVA Fever! TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen Internet *2011-2013 UstreaColors *2013-2014 C/olorage Stop! (Youtube) *2014- ACROVIVA Weekly Trivia *Chiba and Akashi are the lead singers of the group. Mochizuki was also a lead singer of the group, and was the ace during her time in the group. *After their name change, Leader Hayashi confirmed that the group doesn't want to be know as "young, colorful" girls anymore, but girls who are talented and mature. *ACROVIVA is a combination of the two Italian words, acrobaleno and viva. The name translates to Everlasting Rainbow. Category:C/olorage Category:C/olorage Albums Category:Hello!Project DIVAS. Category:C/olorage Concerts Category:Group Formations in 2011 Category:C/olorage Singles Category:ACROVIVA Category:ACROVIVA Singles Category:ACROVIVA Concerts Category:ACROVIVA Albums Category:ANGERME